


Dominant Zen x Reader (NSFW)

by Princess_on_Paper



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Otome
Genre: Hyun Ryu x MC - Freeform, Hyun Ryu x Reader - Freeform, NSFW, Otome - Freeform, Smut, Zen X Reader - Freeform, zen x mc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_on_Paper/pseuds/Princess_on_Paper
Summary: Requested by Anonymous:"Nsfw scenario or headcanon pls, whichever seems easier :) about super dominant zen with dirty talking? Thx 😇"This work can also be found on Tumblr @ r-f-a-journalists along with other fanfictions/stories. Please do not repost this story anywhere else, I work hard on everything I write and would appreciate it if my wishes/work would be respected.





	Dominant Zen x Reader (NSFW)

“A few more and your punishment is nearly over, Princess~” His words made you squirm as fresh tears of pleasure started to well up in your eyes and he delivered another slap to your ass. 

“Ah! F-five!” You yelped as he rubbed his palm over your cheek to soothe the sting. You could feel yourself panting as you prepared yourself for the next hit. He had you naked and laid across his lap as he sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed, your hands tied tightly behind your back with his favourite length of rope. You were completely at the actor’s mercy, but you loved it, and so did he.

“Good girl, you’re doing well. So well.” He brought his hand down again, hard, and you gasped out with surprise and pleasure, letting a small moan slip past your lips.

“Six!” You groaned as he gave your ass a firm squeeze.

Another smack and you could feel yourself getting wetter. Another, and you were starting to lose control. Your skin was burning up and you wanted him to touch you already, you felt like you were losing your mind, ready to surrender yourself to him to him if he would just stop teasing already. You wanted nothing more than to touch him, to run your fingers through his silky hair and kiss him, but he was in charge and seemed to be enjoying this way too much to set you free.

His hand flew down again and struck you, causing you to buck your hips involuntarily, which in turn caused him to giggle and caress the back of your thigh. All you could do was pant and squirm, even drooling a little with the pleasure. Counting was the last thing on your mind.  
“Keep counting. Don’t make me tell you again!” He growled as his hand snaked beneath you to pinch and twist your nipple. Crying out helplessly, you tried to compose yourself, a feat that was almost impossible in this situation.

“N-nine mhmm!” Your arousal was getting to be to much, and you moaned at the hot feeling that was spreading across your lower abdomen.

“One more, baby, and we’ll get started on the real fun.” He assured, as he raised his hand for the last blow. Your heart leapt in your throat as you heard those words, and you could feel your juices starting to pool and drip beneath you.

“Th-the real fun, sir?” You mewled as he leant his head towards you to nibble on your earlobe, slightly dropping his hand. A small moan escaped you at the feeling, his words, it was all too much.

“Of course. You didn’t think this was all your punishment was going to be, did you? Princess, you’ve been teasing me all day, riling me up in front of everyone, getting me all hot and bothered. All of the RFA could’ve seen you! It’s cute that you thought you could get away with touching me like that, not only without my permission but in public at an important event. I’m going to show you what happens to naughty little princesses that deliberately misbehave~”

His hand finally landed on your ass and you moaned incredibly loud, thinking of what he planned to do to you. “Ten…” You panted as he began to gently rub your ass again. Your mind was hazy with pleasure and anticipation.

“Perfect. You did very well, cutie. Now if only you followed my instructions all of the time, I wouldn’t have to punish you.” He commented as he gently pulled you off of his lap and repositioned you on your knees in front of him. He took his time admiring you for a minute, slowly rubbing his hands all over you, causing you to whine and bite your lip in need. His long fingers slowly drifted between your legs to gently rub around your clit, spreading your juices around it instead of directly touching it. It was driving you insane, and he knew it as he smirked at you. His touch left a burning trail all over your body, one hand working down below, the other holding you close, holding and pinching your body. He was working you up on purpose but also just admiring the sight of your humiliated and vulnerable form in front of him.

After a few more agonizing seconds, he withdrew his soaked fingers, causing you to whine and squirm again, as tears began to form in your eyes.

“I guess it’s time to let you in on my plans for you then, babe.” He began as he tapped you on the nose, finding amusement in your blushing. You could only nod as his eyes gazed deep into yours. You knew you would only be punished more if you didn’t look him in the eye.

“Well, I already told you this earlier but I have an audition today-” He started, as he pulled you to his chest and reached around you to untie your wrists. “-and I don’t intend to miss it. But I’m also not done teaching you a lesson.”

Once your wrists were free again, he gently took them in his own hands and pulled them to his perfect rosebud lips, peppering each one in sweet kisses. You were more than confused about what he had planned, but you knew from the mischevious glint in his eye that it meant trouble for you.  
“You okay, princess?” He whispered gently as he soothingly rubbed your wrists. All you could do was nod, enjoying the brief softness of his touch.  
“Good. I have to punish you, but I don’t want you to feel pressured or upset.” His sweet smile only lasted for a few seconds before it twisted back into his previous grin.  
“I’ve decided that we’ll both have a little fun while I’m gone.” He remarked and he slowly pulled out a small remote control from his pocket and held it up to you for you to see. 

“W-what do you mean, sir?” You pleaded, still feeling in the dark.

“You’ll see in a second, princess. Come here.” He gently lifted you up and laid you on your back in the middle of the bed, before reaching under it and pulling out a blindfold which caused your heart to race. He softly pulled your head up and tied the blindfold around it before letting you fall back down easily, your head now resting on the soft pillows. He pressed a small reassuring kiss to your lips, slightly melting the worry away.

Your fingers and toes were already curling in anticipation, digging into the silk sheets. More rustling was heard before Zen’s large hand could be felt pulling your smaller one up to one bedpost, before quickly and tightly weaving a strip of rope around it. It was pulled tightly as a big knot was formed. He pulled on it experimentally, now sure that you wouldn’t ever be able to escape it without his help. He then did the same to your other wrist, leaving them tied up above you with your arms spread completely and attached to each bedpost.  
The sight of you panting and spread out for him to do whatever he wanted to you was appetizing. You were aching for him to fuck you already, and his own arousal was starting to grow in his jeans, but that would come later. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning down to gently nibble and suck your stomach and chest, revelling in your whines as his teeth skimmed over your nipples, hot breath spilling over your breasts. You bucked your hips with need, moaning and gasping over and over. Your breathing was already getting heavier and you started to writhe, desperately rubbing your thighs together trying to gain any kind of relief, but to no avail.

Zen began to tut, easily separating your legs with his hands, before continuing his ministrations and then turning his eyes up to you.

“We’re still not done yet, little one. Be patient~” Your arousal only grew as you felt Zen now grabbing hold of your ankle and tying it tightly to the bed post. Shock quickly set in as you realised that Zen had never tied you spread eagle like this before, and you would now be completely vulnerable to him. He seemed to know what you were thinking and he chuckled to himself, clearly enjoying the view. The sound of his laughter caused heat to bloom on your cheeks and sensitive areas.

“S-sir w-wait! Please! Won’t this be too mu-” A finger was pressed to your lips, prompting you to listen and gulp nervously. If he told you to stop, you stopped. It was that simple, Zen was in control.

“You’ll be okay, cutie, besides, I told you that your punishment wasn’t over yet. And we’re almost to the good part!” He chirped, securing your other leg to the other bedpost, leaving you completely spread out and helpless, a delicious sight that caused his erection to dig into his jeans.

“What good part, s-sir?” The words came out as a mewl as Zen reached into his bedside drawer and pulled something out.

“Shh, shhh. It’s a surprise.” A lid popped open somewhere and Zen’s long fingers began to massage cold lube over your entrance, one of his fingers pushing inside as you squeaked in surprise and bucked your hips with need. He then took out the medium sized egg vibrator and kissed your clit before pushing the toy inside you. Breathy and shameless moans fell out of your panting mouth one after another as you felt him push it deeper and deeper inside of you, your warm wet walls clenching desperately around the toy. The pleasure mixed with need was starting to get unbearable as your tears started to dampen the blindfold.

“Ah-nng s-sir what is t-that?” You keened, feeling his long wonderful fingers leave your warm walls slowly. You were still dripping wet, but he wasn’t willing to help you out right now, instead coaxing you to submit to him even further.

“Remember the remote I showed you earlier, Jagi?” He purred, feeling his own arousal grow painfully obvious. Whatever reply you tried to formed was drowned out by your desperate cries and whimpers.

“I think you’re going to like what it does, Princess.” He commented. A click was heard from where He was stood and suddenly the toy inside you jumped to life, buzzing and bringing you intense pleasure. It rubbed your walls intensely and you strained against the ropes, a wonderfully painful friction building on your wrists and ankles. The combined sensations gave you pure bliss, but it wouldn’t last long. Your body felt flaming as the toy worked it’s magic, causing you to tremble and moan. Another click and the vibrations decreased severely, leaving you to cry out urgently, craving the previous bliss Zen was allowing you. The pressure and heat in your abdomen was growing the more he teased you. You struggled against the ropes desperately as Zen watched happily, pleased with how the punishment was going. Sweat began to form on your body as you moaned and sobbed. All you wanted was for him to touch you and to stop this torture, but you had disobeyed Zen’s orders and you knew he was far from done playing with you. You were getting close, and Zen could tell.

The intensity of the vibrations spiked once again, causing you to wail in a mixture of frustration and bliss as you tried to grind against the toy that was planted deeply inside you, before it suddenly ceased. Nothing. He didn’t turn it on again. Tears were starting to form again as you pulled with all your might against the ties, but it was useless. Your clit was throbbing hard and your juices were starting to drip. Even if you did manage to break free, you knew Zen would you tie you up again in a more humiliating position and punish you harder.

“P-please let me f-finish, sir! I’ll be good! I-I promise! Please! I won’t disobey you ever again! I-I’m a good girl, sir!” You begged, feeling your cheeks heat up and your need to climax growing. 

“Oh would you look at that? I have to leave now for the audition! Thanks for the private show, cutie, but as it happens, I really need to go. Behave yourself while I’m gone, little princess~” He purred, kissing your damp cheek and ignoring your shaky pleas.  
You felt helpless and hot as you heard him getting further away from you and opening the door to leave. You were still clenching around the sizeable toy, arching at the pressure it was creating on your sweet spot.

“Don’t worry I’ll turn it back on, you just have to wait until I feel like it. Oh and I shouldn’t be more than three hours. Have fun!” He laughed cruelly before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

This was going to be the longest, but best three hours of your life.


End file.
